


Shoelace Tangle

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is adorable as hell, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan has so much patience god bless, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, adorable boys, but he’s not a main character in this :(, i love them your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin is too stubborn to admit he needs help with his shoelaces.Obi-Wan patiently waits for him to cave.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Shoelace Tangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rambly but I love them

Obi-Wan watched as his young padawan rammed his feet into his boots for the fifth time without undoing the knots, and realised all at once why the boy had been grumpy with him all week.

He didn’t make any moves, waiting to see if Anakin would eventually come for him for help. To his utter lack of surprise, the boy put it off until the last possible second, when the previously meticulous loops were nothing more than a loose knot. As he walked to his classes, one of his boots very nearly slipped off, and Obi-Wan had to carefully resist the urge to slightly smack the back of his head for being so stubborn.

If Anakin didn’t want to ask for help, Obi-Wan was going to just do it himself at this rate.

But finally, after three days of watching Anakin trip over his feet and stumble on stairs, the boy caved in and approached him while he was meditating.

It wasn’t exactly perfect timing, but he’d take it.

“Master?” he slowly resurfaced from his meditation at the sound of his young padawan’s voice, opening one eye and tilting his head for him to elaborate. Anakin was anxiously shifting from one foot to the other, looking like he would much rather be anywhere else.

“can you maybe... help me with my laces? It’s just, I’ve tried, you see, lots and lots of times, but I just can’t seem to get them to stay tied up like I want-" he raised his hand slowly to cut off the anxious mumbling, unfurling from his meditation position and offering Anakin a reassuring smile.

“Of course I can, young one, just go sit on the couch, I’ll be with you in just a moment.” He rolled his shoulders slowly, making sure he’d relaxed properly from his long mediation. He’d learnt his lesson after one too many pulled muscles after simply trying to stand too fast afterwards.

“I’m not stupid I promise, I just don’t really understand how you do the fancy loopy thing and make them stay.” Anakin was swinging his legs slightly, his boots sat on the floor beside him, forgotten as he rambled.

“I know full well you’re not stupid Anakin, it’s a complicated process. But I promise I’ll teach you the easy method.” Anakin giggled, sufficiently reassured for the time being, and it warmed something in Obi-Wan’s chest to see him happy.

“So when you do the little knot loopy thingies how do you stop them just falling?” Anakin fidgeted, almost kicking Obi-Wan in the face before his jedi instincts kicked in and he deftly ducked backwards.

“Sorry.” He smiled bashfully, and Obi-Wan didn’t have it in him to be mad at him.

“Alright, so when you’re beginning your loop you have to use your thumbs to hold them steady.” He carefully went through each motion, showing Anakin each step and slowing down when the boy seemed lost.

It took them most of the day, but with a triumphant shout that startled Obi-Wan out of his light doze on the couch, Anakin presented his carefully tied boots. In his excitement he almost toppled, and Obi-Wan put out a hand to catch him, smiling widely.

“I’m so proud of you, padawan, you did very well.” Anakin lit up at the praise, the emotion leaking through the force. Obi-Wan gently chastised him through their bond, relieved when it didn’t affect Anakin’s mood. In fact, the boy barely seemed to notice. He was dancing excitedly, entirely unable to keep still. Obi-Wan knew exactly what the boy wanted.

“What do you say we go tell Qui-Gon what you’ve managed?” Anakin practically exploded in his joy, yanking his outer robes off the back of the chair and dashing to the door.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and smiled. Anything for his padawan.


End file.
